Sekuntum Mawar Merah
by Anne Nya
Summary: Garis percintaan sesorang tidak ada yang tahu/"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"ucapnya. "Ha?"/GaaIno/RnR


**Perkenalkan aku Anne, newbie. Konsep cerita mungkin saja pasaran, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya sudah berusaha agar fic ini terlihat berbeda. Please enjoy dan di komentari biar aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahnku. Thankyou**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto<strong>

**Pair : Gaara & Ino  
><strong>

**Story : Anne Nya**

**Genre : Drama & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**_Anne Nya present..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Surprise**

Ini memang hari yang kurang menyenangkan tampaknya, bagi si pirang berkuncir kuda. Ayolah… demi si kepala nanas di dunia ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya mendadak hilang hanya karena sosok dihadapannya.

"Jadi… ?"

"Ha?" ekspresi heran serta wajah cengoknya yang memang bukan kebiasaan wajahnya seperti biasa jika mengalami suatu kejadian yang tak terduga.

"Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi Ino…" jawab sesosok nan tegas dihadapan si gadis pecinta ungu ini.

Sumpah, bibirnya benar-benar kelu saat itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia pingsan. Oh shit, apa benar kebiasaan seorang sahabat bisa menular begitu saja.

Pertama yang dia temui saat membuka matanya adalah putih dan bukan ungu seperti warna kesayangannya dan juga bukan Ciripa kucing anggora milik mamanya.

"Uuuhhh… " gadis itu mengerang pelan setelah menyadari bahwa kepalanya memang benar-benar berat. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dan berharap kalau Sakura akan muncul dan berkata "April mob", yeah… mustahil mengingat ini baru pertengahan Januari.

"Kau sudah sadar?" bukan pertanyaan yang normal mengingat dia memang sudah sadar.

Tuing, Hello suara siapakah itu? Secepat kilat gadis itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"Ga-garaaa… " nah tertular penyakit gagap kawannya lagi. Ups…

"Hn, ini minumlah. Aku baru saja dari kantin," ujarnya sambil mengambil sekotak susu dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Makasih, Gaara. Maaf merepotkan," sahut Ino sambil meminum susu dari Gaara.

Keheningan terasa di ruangan yang disebut UKS itu. Sambil meminum susu tersebut, Ino teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi siang tadi.

**_Flashback_**

Ino memang seperti gadis kebanyakan; cerewet, tukang gosip, soppiholic, dan bahkan fans setia Sasuke –ehm, itu dulu- karena Sasuke sudah seiya sekata alias pacaran dengan sang sahabat temploknya, Hinata. Dan Ino tidak mau menjadi fans dari pacar temannya sendiri, kau tahu itu sedikit memalukan.

Dan seperti gadis normal lainnya, Ino juga pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan si kepala nanas yang merupakan teman sejatinya sejak kecil. Mereka memang benar-benar pacaran meski hanya bertahan sampai 3 minggu. Ayolah, siapa yang tahan kalau kau berbicara sampai mulut berbusa kalau partnermu tidur, Diajak nonton bioskop nyatanya yang ngajak juga tertidur, dan bahkan waktu sedang romantis-romantisnya dibonceng dengan motor eh… si pembonceng juga tertidur. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Ino kesal, melebihi rasa sakit di siku dan lututnya ketika jatuh waktu dibonceng Si nara itu. Apa dia berpacaran dengan beruang kutub yang hibernasi di musim dingin? bahkan beruang kutub saja kalau musim panas sudah terbangun.

Dengan tegas Ino meminta putus dengan Shikamaru. Ino lebih memilih berpacaran dengan beruang kutub asli ketimbang dengan si rambut nanas itu. Apesnya lagi, Shikamaru tidur waktu Ino memutuskannya. Menahan amarah, Ino mengambil ember bekas cuci mangkok milik bang Oro si tukang bakso yang tak jauh dari situ dan serta merta melemparkannya beserta embernya tepat di kepalanya. Pemuda itu langsung terbangun dan hanya mendengar satu kalimat dari Ino.

"AKU BENCI PADAMU SHIKAMARUUU! KITA PUTUSS! LEBIH BAIK KAU PACARAN SAJA SAMA BERUANG KUTUB…. " teriaknya sambil mengambil kembali kaleng tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula karena tadi dia tidak ijin sama yang punya.

Ok, back to topic. Gaara si pangeran sekolah memang menggoda iman hati semua wanita di SHS konoha. Selain Ino tentunya, karena dia terlalu sakit hati untuk memikirkan seorang cowok dan tidak terlalu memerhatikan cowok-cowok di SHS. Suatu hari, ketika Ino menyapu teras kelasnya karena dia kebagian piket hari ini datanglah Gaara. Ino berpikir untuk menyingkir sebentar agar Gaara bisa lewat. Sambil menundukkan wajahnya karena menyapu, Ino heran karena Gaara yang kata Sakura emang ganteng banget berdiri didepannya. Tch, mau menggangguku menyapu rupanya pikir Ino.

"Kau mau menggangguku menyapu ha? " hardik Ino pada cowok yang jelas baru dia kenal barusan.

"Aku Gaara kelas 12S3…" ujarnya. Mau memperkenalkan diri rupanya batin Ino. Semua siswi yang tersisa disitu karena bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi melongo melihat Gaara alias cengok.

"Aku suka kau. Ayo pacaran"

Kata itu terdengar di telinga Ino seperti 'Ayo makan es krim' dan jika memang maka serta merta akan jelas diiyakan. Mengingat kontek kalimatnya bukan begitu, Ino hanya bisa terdiam.

Dan itulah hari yang disebut hari yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Ino dan awal malapetaka untuknya-mungkin.

**_Back to nature_**

Ino langsung melongo mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Mengetahui bahwa kesadaran Ino sudah terkumpul, dengan lembut Gaara berkata,

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

Dengan cengonya Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tidak memerhatikan Gaara yang berancang-ancang akan menggendong Ino. Bukan piggy back looo… tapi bridal style.

Sadar akan tubuhnya melayang sendiri, Ino tersadar dan belum sempat Ino bicara Gaara sudah menimpali,

"Kau kan sakit, lebih baik kugendong. Mengenai pernyataanku tadi aku menolak jawaban tidak," terangnya sambil menatap tajam kedua bola mata Ino.

"A… aa…aakuu…"

"Mulai saat ini kita pacaran," tegas Gaara.

Oh… God jika memberiku pacar jangan terlalu mendadak dan memaksa begini batin Ino. Yah… rejeki memang tidak kemana. Dan Ino hanya bisa tersipu di gendongan Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Next Day,<em>**

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Ino bangun pagi kemudian mandi dilanjutkan –oke sepertinya yang bagian ini di skip dulu karena memang tidak penting sama sekali-. Setelah semua selesai dia bergabung sarapan dengan keluarga tercintanya, ada mama, papa, dan oh Ciripa menduduki kursi Kak Deidara yang setengah tahun ini kosong karena kakaknya kuliah diluar negeri.

"Pagi Pa, ma dan Ciripa sayang… " sembari mengelus kepala si kucing tersebut.

"Kucing saja kau panggil sayang. Papamu cemburu lo Ino… " ujar Yuriko Yamanaka mama si gadis pirang. Sedang yang merasa disindir hanya bisa mendengus pelan.

"Tanpa diucapkanpun Papa kan tetap yang tersayang" sahut Ino sambil melebarkan senyumnya di meja makan. Sang papa, Yoshino Yamanaka hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Ino kemudian meneruskan sarapannya. Dia memakan habis nasi goreng buatan sang Mama dan menenggak habis segelas susunya.

"Kamu bareng Papa tidak hari ini? Sekalian mau ke toko bunga."

"Aaa… ten…." Belum selesai Ino bicara, suara bel mengintrupsinya sebentar. Semua anggota keluarga menengok kearah pintu yang memang tak jauh dari ruang makan.

"Biar Mama yang bukakan" sahut Mama Ino seraya melepaskan celemek di badannya. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Ino… pacarmu!" sahut Mama dari depan pintu.

Ino langsung beku seketika. Sedang si Papa memandang tajam menuntut penjelasan pada putri bungsunya tersebut. Tak tahan dengan pandangan maut Papanya, Ino segera berlari ke pintu depan.

Disana berdirilah Gaara dengan background mobil Honda jazznya yang berwarna merah.

"Ha-hai Gaara. Ada a-apa ya?" Tanya Ino kikuk.

"Menjemputmu."

Ini bukan mimpi kan? Seorang Gaara menjemputnya a.k.a pacar dadakan yang belum dikenalnya.

"Ayo," ajak si rambut merah itu.

"Aku?

"Memang siapa? Ibumu?" dengus Gaara  
>Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Ino hanya bisa melongo dan berkata dalam hati 'Kenapa pacarku ganteng disaat aku sedang patah hati? Ternyata Tuhan memang kejam padaku'.<p>

"Ayo..." ajaknya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Ino.

Ino hanya menurut meski tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh si kepala merah ini. Oh God, dia belum siap menerima komentar teman-temannya perihal barengnya dia dan Gaara ke sekolah. Dan benar Ino sudah melupakan Shikamaru -pujaan hatinya- yang sekarang sedang memandang tajam ke arah keduanya sekarang dari kejauhan.

"Secepat itu eehh... kau dapat pengganti."

**to be continou (?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yap... itu saja yang bisa aku publish.<strong>

**Mohon tanggapan Reader,**

**Jika memang tanggapan Reader bagus, fic ini akanku teruskan. Jika tidak, yah... buat lagi.**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca :D**


End file.
